Apologies and Promises
by cemeterydreamer
Summary: Mitchell tries to make amends for the things he said to Annie. One-shot, takes place after Series 3 Episode 5.


Title: Apologies and Promises  
>Fandom: Being Human<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Being Human, though I will forever wish that I did!  
>Rating: K+<br>Pairings: Annie/Mitchell  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Spoilers: Takes place the day after Series 3 Episode 5<br>Summary: One-shot. Mitchell tries to make amends for the things he said to Annie.  
>AN: Thank you guys so much once again for all the kind reviews you have given me! It's been difficult for me to get over my writers block, so I very much appreciate all your comments and support.

If you get a chance, please check out my friend Crystal's fic, May Angels Lead You!

* * *

><p>Mitchell let out a deep sigh as he walked down the long hospital corridor toward his destination, desperately craving the comfort of a cigarette after the end of his early morning shift.<p>

This felt daft to him, and desperately cliché, but he knew he had to do something to make up for the previous night. Even if all he could manage was to bring her a small bunch of flowers from the hospital gift shop, it was better than coming home with nothing but a look of remorse still etched on his face, while Annie made tea and pretended he hadn't hurt her as much as he did.

"Five star dickhead" had definitely been an understatement, and he winced as he replayed the conversation in his head for what felt like the millionth time.

After how hard he had been working at trying to prevent Lia's prophesy, it was astounding to him how easily the cruel words had slipped out of his mouth. That he wasn't in love with her, he was in love with being a hero? Well that was the farthest thing from the truth.

It may have taken time, but he finally realized just how much he loved every little thing about her - from the way she played with the sleeves of her cardigan when she was nervous to the way her face lit up when she laughed. To the way he felt when she smiled at him. And the way she always saw the good in him. And the way that she was honest because that was just her nature.

Playing the hero would be a waste of time if it wasn't her he was trying to save.

The gift shop was filled with bric-a-brac and flowers that looked like they should have been tossed a day or two back. Sympathy cards and deflating congratulations balloons lined the walls and filled the corners, and he was quickly beginning to think this was a bad idea.

The woman behind the register didn't even glance up from her newspaper as he scanned the small room, and this time he sighed out of frustration. He quickly turned to leave, feeling defeated despite his effort, when an item resting on a side shelf caught his eye.

He hastily picked the object up, turning it over in his hands as a flashback from what seemed like decades ago popped into his head. The memory brought a smile to his face, and without another thought he quickly paid the cashier.

**...**

Mitchell could tell the moment he walked into the kitchen that Annie had her guard up. She tried to force a smile as she asked him how his shift went, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and her voice might have shaken just a bit. He realized she was bracing herself for one of his tantrums, anything he might do or say to confirm that his feelings for her were truly less than what he claimed.

"I'm sorry," he told her quickly, before he said anything else. He whispered it to her a hundred times the night before as they laid in the dark, but she had stayed tense in his arms and was nowhere to be found when he left for work that morning.

She handed him a mug of tea wordlessly and gave him a curt nod, but she still wouldn't meet his gaze. It wasn't enough.

Mitchell set the mug down on the counter before grasping her hands in his, and Annie's shoulders unconsciously relaxed as she allowed him to fidget with the moonstone ring on her finger.

"I got something for you," he said quietly, and was glad to see her distant expression turn curious.

He reached into his jacket pocket and sheepishly pulled out a small, crumpled paper bag. He wished now that he had gotten it gift wrapped, and kicked himself internally for not thinking of it before.

Annie didn't seem to notice the lack of wrapping, but it crossed his mind that maybe she was too polite to say anything. Either way, the bag was forgotten by both of them as she promptly tore it off to reveal the object inside.

It was simple in form, with an almost tacky looking crystal angel encased in its glass dome, but it was perfect in that it seemed to have been made just for Annie.

Recognition was quick to light up her eyes as the memories of her pink house and their very first kiss filled her mind.

"It's a snowstorm," she stated obviously, overwhelmed and at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?"

She paused for a split second, then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, confirming that he had done well. He held onto her tightly, burying his face in her hair in relief.

He could have stayed that way forever, but after a minute she had pulled partially out of the embrace to take a closer look at her gift. He rested his hands on her waist and observed with a smirk as she watched the glitter and flakes of white float inside the small dome.

"Do you remember what you told me about snowstorms? How things shake and move but it all settles again?" she asked as she intently watched the bits drift slowly to the bottom of the globe.

He nodded and made a noise of agreement in response.

"That's still true, isn't it? Things are going be okay for us? All of us?" There was fear hidden in her voice when she spoke, and his stomach was quick to knot up in guilt and apprehension.

He rested his forehead on hers in reassurance, but it took him a moment to find his voice. "Of course," he finally breathed out, with as much conviction as he could muster.

She kissed him then, with a sense of desperation he felt all too well, and with everything in him he hoped that he was telling her the truth.


End file.
